Fey
Creatures of supreme grace and beauty, the Fey are often numbered among the gods by mortal races. Capricious and fickle all, they sometimes act as mortals suppose gods do, basking in adoration, granting favors and doling out woe if forsaken. More often they hear little and care even less. On the whole, humans and their peers are of little interest to them, though once in a great while they choose to move unseen, guiding and aiding the rare individual they deem should be 'lucky'. Or they just as well may visit misfortune on him, just because it seemed funny at the time. No one can say why they do anything, but the oldest and daffiest among men have a clue. What would you do with so long life and such great power? Sometimes unfairly described as 'chaotic', the Fey are more correctly ambivalent by mortal standards. True, they are unmoved by the plight and travails of short lived creatures, but for one another they share a deep and unparalleled love and respect. Much like honor amongst thieves, any wrong they do each other is forgiven in time... though their grudges often last centuries. Their passions burn brighter than any race, spare the sins of demons. While often perfectly stoic, it is said mortals are forever changed to witness the raw, unveiled emotions of the Fey. Their wrath is terrifying, their laughter maddening and to see them grieve is to know true pity. Even among the affairs of great beings, the Fey are reclusive and inactive. Their domain is the raw force of creativity. They are the patrons of dreams and wardens of the natural world. They care little for the schemes and machinations of the other powers in the universe, but, like all of creation, are united in their hatred of demons. While the care and protection of the living world is their primary concern, it demands little attention. The Fey spend most of their time dabbling in the arts, meddling with mortals, taking lovers and sleeping. The Fey can be categories in three descending classes: Arch Fey, Nymphs and Sprites. The Arch or True Fey are each the guardians of a great force in the world and the living representation of it. They rule as peers, though the eldest three sisters are given a special reverence. Though feuds are common, the share an eternal love of one another and none presume to claim sovereignty over their siblings. Religions often exalt them as gods and each of the Arch Fey is known by dozens of names, sprinkled in and re-characterizing among old, false and dead gods alike. The Arch Fey are immortal; though they can be rendered infantile and powerless by great magic, they can only be truly slain by if their hearts are pierced by nether obsidian or consumed by the strongest Hellfire. If destroyed, the world suffers greatly until another Arch Fey is born into the role left behind. The members of the Fey Court include, but are not limited to... Aithelien, Lady of the Sky Taliane, Lady of the Earth Carasiel, Lady of the Sea Selene, The Silver Light, Lady of the Moon Calenas, the Green Warden, Lord of the Forest Uialuin, the Blue of Midnight, Lady of the Night Lossethir, the White Spy, Lord of Winter Dunathal, of Summer Relanthia, of Autumn ___ of Spring Below they Arch Fey are the Nymphs, of which there are four sorts. Undines are the spirits of rivers, lakes and beaches. Dryads are the spirits of the eldest trees and groves. Sylphs are the spirits of prevailing winds and the harbingers the changing season. Muses, the most elusive of the four, are the spirits of great battles, displays of emotion and works of art. Birthed from the most amazing and terrible things mortals have accomplished Muses exist only in the realm of dreams, interacting with mortals only through fleeting glimpses of inspiration. Every bit as haughty and proud as their Arch Fey betters, Nymphs are not subservient. They rule their little domains as absolutely as the Arch Fey rule their great ones. The distinction between Arch Fey and Nymph is tentative, at best. As a rule, a Nymph is any Fey that doesn't have a place at Court. The least class of Fey are the Sprites or Fey Blooded. Innumerable Sprite kins are the result of everything from deliberate creation to an accidental indiscretion. There's usually no telling how or why a race of sprites came to be and often their originators have simply forgotten. Among the sprite races are Pixies, Gnomes and Merrows. Elves, Dwarves and Trolls are thought to be descended from the Fey... though only Humans think that. Through secretive or ignorant about their own origins, all Fey speak of the Celestial Court and the King and Queen of Stars. It is common for Sprites and non-Fey to address the Arch Fey with the title Prince or Princess. To swear by the light of the stars is the only oath the Fey keep.